IrisClan
Welcome! This Clan is owned by Wolfspirit. Ask in the comments to join with the following: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Description RainbowClan is home to many odd cats. Cats who have wings, cats who can turn into other animals, cats who can change their fur color and more! When a cat dies and goes to the Place of Clouds, their fur can either become red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, or all of the above. If the cats goes to the Place of Fallen Warriors, their fur turns jet-black. Others We Roleplay With *Place of Fallen Warriors Current Events *It's currently green-leaf. *The Place of Fallen Warriors is secretly planning an attack. *Loners are hunting on their territory. *RainbowClan is planning an attack on the loners. Members Leader: :Rainbow - beautiful, sleek-furred, rainbow-colored she-cat, with a long, bushy tail, small paws, powerful hind legs, small ears, long claws, and violet eyes. She is loyal and kind, and is the first leader of RainbowClan. (Wolfspirit) Deputy: :Archeye - a handsome dark, brown-russet tom with large, feathery wings that have white tips, and a white chest,paws,belly and ears, and has sparkling blue eyes. He is wise, fiercely loyal, and one of the Clan's best fighters, and can make his wings disapear and come back whenever he likes. Mate, Dovesong (Prowllu) Medicine Cat: :Fluttershy - pale gold she-cat with a light pink tail, wings, and cyan eyes. She is shy, quiet, but friendly, and loves to help out her fellow Clanmates. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Hawkpaw - a gray tom with blue eyes. He can change into a hawk. (Flamefur) Warriors: :Skyfoot - small, sleek she-cat who can change her fur color any time she wants, though her left front paw is always blue-gray. She is usually gray, and she had deep blue eyes. She is clever and kind. (Wolfspirit) :Redblaze - massive, muscular, jet-black tom with a long tail, long, curving claws, and blood-red eyes. He is sly and a killer. He was sent by the Place of Fallen Warriors to spy on RainbowClan. He can also read minds, which is why they sent him to be the spy. He fell in love with a RainbowClan warrior, which may force him to turn against the Place of Fallen Warriors. (Wolfspirit) (Mate: Snowstorm) :Snowsky - aqua she-cat with a white tip of tail and lavender eyes. She has the ability to shape-shift into anything she chooses, but will only use her ability for the good of her Clan. Mate, Blizzardfur (Emberstar) :Nettletail - primarily light brown tom that can change his fur color to any color, and has dark blue eyes. He is patient, sympathetic, and friendly. (Emberstar) :Aero - a tall, jet black tom with a swirl of multi-colored fur over his left eye, which is gold, and his right eye, which is silver, and long, sleek black wings. He can lose no fight to any cat, and he is silent, wise and always on guard, making him a hard cat to get along with. His eyes are mismatched because of his vision, and he can see the future sometimes and can see spirits. (Prowllu) :Tigerspirit - large, strong, dark brown tabby tom with thick fur, a long, thick tail, long, curving claws, and dark amber eyes. He is clever and sly, and he can turn into a tiger. Mate, Owlsmoke (Wolfspirit) :Owlsmoke - thick-furred, long-legged, pretty, pale tan, almost white, she-cat with tiny black dots on her chest and front legs, and a short tail. She can turn into any animal she wants, though is usually either a barn owl, dire wof, eagle, or lion. Mate, Tigerspirit (Wolfspirit) :Blizzardfur - pure white tom with wings and the ability to change his pelt color, though it is usually white, and has blue eyes. He also has the ability to run faster than any other creature. Mate, Snowsky (Emberstar) :Echostep- a pure white tom cat with silver eyes and lines of blue in them. His fur reflects the colors of the rainbow whenever he walks, so his fur is always like the tiny rainbow you see coming out of glass on a sunny day. He can control anything when he wishes, but is a calm, and mellow cat, and he doesn't use his powers often. (Prowllu) :Rainwing- a marbled light gray she-cat, she has a lighter gray belly and chest, and her muzzle is white. She has small gray wings that have darker and lighter plumage, and bright orange eyes. She is sharp-witted with a tongue that matches. (Prowllu) :Nightsky - jet-black tom with dusky white streaks and ice-green eyes. He can read minds and control them, and is sweet, kind-hearted, and brave. (Mate: Frostbreeze) (Emberstar) :Skeeter- a white tom cat with orange and different shades of gray splotches and dots all over his long, wolf-like fur, and two black ears, a huge black patch on his back and a long, bushy tail. He has black eyes and wings like his fur, and can vanish, teleport and use his powers on other cats. (Prowllu) :Flowerpelt - pretty calico she-cat with deep green eyes, long legs, a long, bush tail, long, curving claws, and long, black tipped wings that she can make appear when she wants, though she generally keeps them hidden. She is loving and loyal. (Wolfspirit) Apprentices: :Bravepaw - large, strong, silver bengal tom with a long, thick tail, long, thorn-sharp claws, and deep blue eyes. He can shapeshift, and is always in his wolf form. He is loyal and clever. (Wolfspirit) Queens: :Dovesong - a small, lithe and skinny she-cat with sleek white fur and reddish-amber eyes. She can turn into other cats, and when she wants, she can immediately know everything about them, and she is sly, smart and brave. Mate, Archeye. (Prowllu) :Snowstorm - strikingly beautiful snow-white she-cat with streaks of pale gray, a long, bushy tail, short, sleek, glossy fur, thorn-sharp claws, and stunning dark blue eyes flecked with a deep green. She is one of the only cats able to turn invisible. She can also control the weather, though normally is depends on her mood. She is loving and loyal, and is the best fighter in the Clan, despite her small size. (Mate: Redblaze) (Wolfspirit) :Frostbreeze - light gray tabby she-cat with gray-black stripes, white paws, and dark blue eyes. She has strong light gray wings that are always folded up against her side until she needs them, and can also summon anything to her at will and teleport. She is motherly and overportective, and cares deeply about her family. (Mate: Nightsky) (Emberstar) Kits: :Larkkit - a dark brown tabby tom kit with sleek wings, like a lark's, and a shape-shifting ability. He has amber eyes and a long, bushy tail, and is fiercely loyal and wants to be the leader of the Clan one day. (Son of Dovesong and Archeye) (Prowllu) :Skykit - a light, lithe skinny tan she-cat with bright blue eyes and a white chest,paws and ears, and a pair of dissapearing wings, like her father's. She has similar powers to her mother's, but can't turn into the cat, she just knows things about them. (Daughter of Dovesong and Archeye) (Prowllu) :Echokit - strikingly beautiful she-cat with a glossy silver tabby coat, a small pink nose, a long, thick tail, and deep blue eyes. She is loyal and clever, and always try's to prove herself to be a good warrior. She has the same power as her mother; she can turn invisible. (Daughter to Redblaze and Snowstorm) :Midnightkit - beautiful black she-cat with a glossy coat, long fur, a small gray nose, a long, bushy tail, and dark blue, almost black, eyes. She is clever and caring, and has long, sleek black wings that she can make disappear. She can also see and talk to Place of Clouds cats. (Daughter to Redblaze and Snowstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Rabbitkit - massive, powerful, sleek black tom with broad shoulders, powerful hind legs, a stump for a tail, and cold icy-blue eyes. He is sly and arrogant, and with the rumors about Redblaze being a Fallen Warrior cat, many believe he will become one. He can read minds like his father, and also control and summon fire. (Son to Redblaze and Snowstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Silverkit - tiny she-cat with a sleek silver tabby coat, small snow-white paws, a small black nose, small ears, and bright green eyes. She is quiet and shy, and is usually ignored. She can turn into any bird of her choice, and she prefers being a bald eagle. (Daughter to Redblaze and Snowstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Blackkit - very dark gray, almost black tom with one pure white left hind paw and icy blue eyes. He can shapeshift into anything he wishes, including other cats. He can copy their voices and behavior exactly, even when he's not shapeshifting, and can know everything about them at first sight. He is outgoing, kind, and fun-loving. (Son of Frostbreeze and Nightsky) (Emberstat) :Moonkit - dusky gray she-cat with speckles of black and warm blue eyes. She has sleek dusky gray wings that fold against her side like her mother, and her senses are enhanced, allowing her to see, hear, smell, taste, and touch more deeply than any other cat. She is funny, outspoken, and sweet, and loves to play with her best friend Silverkit. (Daughter of Frostbreeze and Nightsky) (Emberstar) Elders: :None ~~ Rogues: :None Loners: :Reed - large, thick-furred black tom with long legs, a black nose, long whiskers, and icy-blue eyes. He is one of the loners who is hunting on RainbowClan's territory. :Coal - massive, muscular gray tom with black spots on his tail, unusual black claws, and deep amber eyes. He is ruthless and a killer, and is allied with Redblaze. Mate, Snow (Wolfspirit) :Snow - small yet powerful snow-white she-cat with long fur, a long, bushy tail, small paws, and deep blue eyes. She a killer and is allied with Redblaze. Mate, Coal (Wolfspirit) Kittypets: :None RPG ---- Fluttershy flew slowly just above the ground, scanning for signs of herbs. I could really use an apprentice, she thought to herself. Oh well. I'm sure I can do this on my own. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 22:49, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Owlsmoke flew up next to Fluttershy in her barn owl form. "Need help collecting the herbs?" she asked. --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 23:29, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluttershy nodded. "Yes, please," she meowed in her trademark soft voice. "Leaf-bare just passed, and I need to restock my herbs." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 23:54, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "There's some catmint!" Owlsmoke hooted. She landed on a low branch, then turned into a cat. She hopped down from the branch, following Fluttershy to the patch of catmint. --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 03:09, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluttershy hovered above the catmint. "Thanks, Owlsmoke. You have some pretty sharp eyes." Owlsmoke flicked her tail. "Yeah... let's go find some more herbs." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 22:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Owlsmoke turned back into a barn owl, then followed Fluttershy. --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 01:22, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Aero was sitting in the camp next to Archeye. "Perhaps we should send out a few more hunting patrols," he said thoughtfully. Aero nodded. "I'd lead one." he meowed. "Great!"Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']]01:33, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Archeye!" Rainbow called to her deputy. "Yes, Rainbow?" he asked. "We're going to attack the loners at sun-down. You will lead one patrol with Aero, Owlsmoke, and Redblaze. I'll take Skyfoot, Tigerspirit, and Snowsky," Rainbow and Archeye gathered the chosen cats. Rainbow and Archeye quickly went over the battle plan. "It's time to go," Archeye meowed. The sun was sinking below the horizon. --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 01:43, December 18, 2012 (UTC) "Owlsmoke- follow Aero down there," Archeye ordered, flicking his tail towards a dip near the camp. Owlsmoke hesitated, looking at the huge tom cat, then following him as Aero picked his way carefully down the slope as silently as a snake. "Come on Redblaze." he said, running down carefully to the other section. Rainbow's tail was twitching, and then she waved it. The battle had begun. Archeye led Redblaze into the loner's camp as Tigerspirit and Snowsky raced down into the camp. "Attack!" he yowled, throwing himself onto a sleek she-cat, who spat in fury. Redblaze twitched, watching the battle from narrowed eyes before he tackled a huge gray tom. "Come forth and attack!" Rainbow yowled after awhile, and the rest of the cats slipped into the fight, snarling. Aero had a massive tabby pinned down, and was frightning it with just a simple curled lip. The enormous jet-black tom was extremely scary, his huge wings folded out, and he looked like an evil Fallen Warrior. "Stop hunting in our territory!" Archeye snarled. Redblaze flitted a look to the gray she-cat he had pinned down. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 02:43, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Redblaze let the gray she-cat up. She raced away. He leapt onto a black she-cat, though his claws and the she-cat's were sheathed. ~~ Owlsmoke was pinned down by a large gray tom. She hissed, then turned into a dire wolf. The tom scrambled away as she stood up. --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 02:58, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snowsky turned around at a bite on her flank. A tabby she-cat was raking her fur, eyes blazing. Snowsky narrowed her eyes, and turned into a tiger and let out a roar. The tabby screeched and ran away, tail hanging and eyes wide in fear. ~~Fluttershy crouched behind a bush, wings unfolded and with herbs at the ready to treat any wounded cats. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 23:23, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skyfoot let out a screech and fell to the ground as a huge black tom landed on her back. She tried arching her back to throw him off, but he was too heavy. Every time she tried to breath, all she got was a mouthful of fur. She began getting light-headed, and the last thing she heard before everything went black was Owlsmoke desperately calling her name. ~~ Owlsmoke growled, then crashed into the black tom that had pinned down Skyfoot. He scrambled to his paws, and was about to leap until he realized that she was a wolf. She let out a low growl, and the tom raced away, his tail between his legs. Owlsmoke turned to Skyfoot. She gently grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her over to Fluttershy. Once Skyfoot was safe with Fluttershy, she leapt away into the thick of the fightning. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!]] 04:24, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oh Clouds, oh Clouds, oh Clouds," Fluttershy meowed worriedly as she searched through her herbs. Skyfoot moaned quietly. "Here it is," Fluttershy pronounced, pulling out thyme. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 05:56, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- ''Great Clouds, how many cats are there? Owlsmoke thought as a massive dark gray and small but powerful white she-cat leapt towards her. ~~ Redblaze looked around at the fighting cats. What do Snow and Coal think their doing! --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 07:45, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainbow chased the last cat, a large black tom, away. ~~ Rainbow led the cats back to camp, Owlsmoke next to her. "Rainbow, I should treat those-" Rainbow waved her tail. "I'll come to you once everyone has been seen," she meowed. Fluttershy dipped her head, then padded away to treat Aero, who was bleeding from a wound on his shoulder and flank. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!]] 08:15, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- "There, you're done," Fluttershy told Aero. He rolled his shoulder. "Thanks, Fluttershy," he meowed quietly, and walked away. Fluttershy then turned to treat Owlsmoke. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 18:54, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Dovesong, can you come here?" Archeye called to the queen,who's head was poking out of the nursery. "Sure, what do you need?" she purred, padding out of the den and over to him. "Can you go help Fluttershy? She's overwhelmed and I want her to atleast get some rest tonight." he asked. Dovesong nodded. "Sure, that's no problem.. Fluttershy!" she padded off, waving her tail as the medicine cat nodded her head, giving her directions. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 04:20, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainbow padded into the nursery. She curled up around Bravekit, who was already asleep. ~~ Bravekit blinked open his eyes. He stood up and arched his back, then he noticed that he was in his cat form. He quickly turned into a wolf, then raced out of the nursery to join his denmates. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 05:26, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oh, thank you so much, Dovesong," Fluttershy meowed quietly, flying inside the medicine den. Dovesong followed. "So what do you need me to do?" "Can you put these three herbs into leaf wraps for me, please? Then I can just grab them and use them." Fluttershy gestured to the three hebrs lying on the ground with her tail. Dovesong nodded. "Will do." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 19:58, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Quick, Fluttershy!" Redblaze yowled, his jet-black pelt bristling in alarm. "What is it?" Fluttershy demanded. "Snowstorm is having the kits!" Fluttershy leapt to her paws, grabbed some herbs, then dashed toward the nursery, Redblaze and Dovesong close behind her. Inside Snowstorm lay on her nest of moss and feathers, squirming in pain and letting out screeches as spasms corrupted her body. ''Her kits aren't due for another half-moon! she thought. "Dovesong, I need you to get a stick, and Redblaze, you get some wet moss," Fluttershy ordered. Both Redblaze and Dovesong raced out the den, soon returning with the moss and stick. (An hour later) Redblaze paced outside the nursery. He'd been kicked out because there wasn't much space. Fluttershy finally poked her head out of the small den. "How is she?" Redblaze asked at once. "She seems fine, just weak. And you have four healthy kits," she purred. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 15:34, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oh, thank Cloouds!" he exclaimed, then nudged his way into the nursery. "Careful, Redblaze. There's not a lot of room in here; we don't want cats getting crushed," Fluttershy meowed, hovering above the crowd of cats inside the nursery. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 21:23, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Once Redblaze reached the nest, Snowstorm was busy licking a small black she-kit. He purred as saw his new family, his eyes shining with pride. Snowstorm looked up from the kits, and meowed, "What are we going to name them?" Redblaze crouched down next to his mate. "What about Echokit for silver tabby, and Rabbitkit for the black tom?" he asked. Snowstorm nodded. "And Silverkit for the silver tabby and Midnightkit for the black she-cat." --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!]] 01:09, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluttershy lowered herself to be just above the mates' heads. "I'm so glad for you," she meowed quietly, but joyfully. "I know these kits will grow up to become great warriors." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 22:40, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Redblaze nodded his thanks, then padded out of the den and collapsed into his nest. (This is when he's in the Place of Fallen Warriors). Once the kits settled down, Snowstorm finally fell asleep. (The next day) Snowstorm blinked open her eyes, and saw a small black she-kit looking up at her. "Midnightkit!" she purred. "Your eyes are already open!" --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!]] 23:27, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Come on Larkkit! Aero and Archeye said they'd take us out to the Clearing!" Skykit chirped, clambering over Dovesong as she trotted out of the den. "Keep an eye on each other!" Dovesong called as Larkkit followed his sister, stretching out his long legs to catch up with his sister. Aero flew down from a tree, landing before the kits, his wings stretched out. He looked like one of the Fallen Warriors the way he was standing, and the kits yelped, backing up into Archeye. "What's the matter, kits? It's just Aero," he meowed, licking their heads. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 20:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainbow leapt onto the Bluerock. "May all cats gather for a Clan meeting!" she yowled. Bravekit was sitting next to her in his wolf form, his head held high. "Bravekit has been with us for six moons, and it is time he is apprenticed. Bravekit, from this moment on you shall be known as Bravepaw. Owlsmoke, you will be mentor to young Bravepaw." Owlsmoke bounded toward her new apprentice, her eyes shining. They quickly touched noses, then Owlsmoke led him away from the Bluerock. "Bravepaw!" the Clan cheered his new name. "We'll start with a tour of the territory." Owlsmoke told the tom once the Clan stopped cheering. For once, he wasn't in his wolf. "Great," he meowed, following the she-cat into the forest. ~~ "This is the Dark River," Owlsmoke meowed, gazing at the slow, black river. "Why is it black?" Bravepaw asked, wrinkling his nose because of the smell. Owlsmoke shook her head. "No one knows. Some say that after the battle with the Fallen Warriors, it just turned black. At least, that's what the elders told me when I was a kit." --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 23:52, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fluttershy peeked inside the nursery. "Um, is everything okay, Snowstorm?" she asked quietly. Snowstorm nodded. "Just fine. Thank you for checking up on us." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 03:54, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- think Aero's starting to take a liking to Rainbow... Maybe those two? Aero came back from watching the kits and having them tumbling all over him, and flopped down under the Bluerock. He was laying in a sunny patch of ground, his eyes half-closed into narrow slits and his tail tip flicking as he let his wings unfold a bit. "You look comfortable," came an amused mew from behind him. He flicked his ear, registering Rainbow's voice. "First time I've laid down all afternoon," he mused. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 04:22, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure! I was actually thinking about Aero and Rainbow or Aero and Skyfoot. x3) "First time I've had to rest, too," she meowed, settling down beside him, her head resting on her paws. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 04:28, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- XD Aero flicked his tail, stretching. "We all know it won't last for long," he murmured. Rainbow shrugged. "Who knows," she yawned. "Rainbow and Aero look awfully close," Dovesong meowed to Snowstorm as they laid in the entrance of the nursery as the kits slept. "Do you think...?"Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 04:42, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Those rogues we've been having problems with are bound to attack sometime," Aero meowed. "I don't know. I never thought of Aero as the kind of cat to have a mate..." Snowstorm mewed. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 04:56, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Out of borage ''again," Fluttershy huffed. She padded out of the medicine den and called over Nettletail, who was eating some fresh-kill. "Could you help me gather some more borage? I mean, if you want to..." Nettletail nodded. "Of course I'll help you. Let's go." His fur color quickly changed to a darker brown to blend in with their surroundings, and the two cats set off. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 20:21, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Well when they do, how about you tell me?" Rainbow murmured, closing her eyes. Aero snorted. "What if I don't want to?" he meowed, amused. Rainbow let one eye peek open. "Then I'd have to find some other cat, I suppose.." "Neither have I. He's not a bad looking cat, and Archeye tells me he's really funny when he's comfortable around you." Dovesong meowed, letting an ear angle back as she thought she heard the kits' rustling grow louder, but she heard nothing. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 02:29, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "How-" Aero was interrupted by Owlsmoke. "Rainbow!" she called. Rainbow sighed, getting to her paws. "Yes, Owlsmoke? What's wrong?" --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!]] 02:41, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Thanks, Nettletail," Fluttershy meowed as Nettletail came up with borage in his jaws. "Let's get this back to camp." Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 05:24, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- ~ Earlier ~ "Hurry up!" Owlsmoke called to her sister, who was falling behind. "I'm co-" her meow was cut off by a shriek. Owlsmoke whipped around to see four huge cats dragging her away. "Skyfoot!" Owlsmoke yowled, racing toward her sister. She turned into a wolf, and was about leap onto a dark brown tom until she realized they had crossed into the Shadow Forest, where RainbowClan cats were powerless. She shrunk back into a cat. "Consider this a warning," a ginger tabby hissed, then disappeared into the undergrowth. ~ ~ ~ ~ "Skyfoot!" she gasped. "The rogues took her while we were on a border patrol." Rainbow lept to her paws. "What are we going to do? We can't attack them. We're powerless in the Shadow Forest," Aero meowed. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!]] 13:33, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What's going on?" Nettletail asked Snowsky as he and Fluttershy came back to camp. "Owlsmoke and Skyfoot went out, and only Owlsmoke came back," Snowsky explained worriedly. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 16:46, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We'll have to bargain with them.." Rainbow meowed, gazing at her warriors. "We can't risk a fight- and nor can we have one. We'd be like any other rogue in this forest- just fighting with claws an-" an embarrassed cough came from behind Rainbow. "Excuse me.. Rainbow... Um.." Echostep looked around, then cleared his throat. "We're not powerless if we're still in our own territory," he meowed loud enough for the cats to hear. "I can control minds.. And Dovesong can partly do so as well. Why not place a mental attack on them?" Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 08:37, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fluttershy poked her head out of the medicine den. "That's a good idea. It would save me a lot of herbs." Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 19:40, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That is a good idea..." Rainbow meowed. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 21:50, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "And if worst comes to worst, we'll always be there to help," Snowsky commented, nodding. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 22:41, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You want me to ''what?" Dovesong meowed, giving Echostep a piercing gaze. "I don't use my powers to hurt others, but this is for Skyfoot. Please!" he meowed, flicking his ears. This queen was formidable to even the strongest warrior, her tongue and her claws sharp and quick. "If it's for Skyfoot.." she muttered. "Fine. I'll do it. What do you need me to do?" she grumbled, flicking her ears back to the nursery to make sure Skykit and Larkkit were still asleep. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 03:09, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Um, hi," Nightsky meowed as he padded up to the two cats. "Hello, Nightsky. What do you need?" Echostep asked. "I was wondering- could I help you out with rescuing Skyfoot, since I can read minds and control them?" Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 03:06, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm guessing three cats wouldn't hurt." Echostep meowed, then re-told the plan to the warrior. "Sounds good to me." Nightsky meowed, then joined in as the three began. Not long after, Echostep let out a meow of confusement. "Aero's in the Shadow Forest!" he meowed loudly. Rainbow's ears and head shot up from her conversation with her senior warriors. "Are you sure? Is he okay?" she meowed. Echostep's eyes grew wide. "His powers ''work in the Shadow Forest!" he gasped. -- Aero's part- I'll have a lot of explaining to do, but this will help, he thought as he slipped into the Shadow Forest. His father, Faelin, was a Fallen Warrior, so Aero's own powers would work virtually everywhere, no matter how much Aero hated to realise that. The jet-black tom slid through the dark undergrowth, his wings tucked in close so they wouldn't catch on anything. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 03:51, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Really?" Nightsky inhaled sharply. "Why is he there?" Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 03:55, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I don't know. But now he's coming back- Skyfoot's with him!" Echostep meowed. A short while later of eager anticipation, Aero and Skyfoot came back to camp. "Why were you in the Shadow Forest?" a cat yowled. Aero blinked a bit, flicking his ears nervously. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 05:02, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightsky walked towards the jet-black tom. "Well, we have no need for Echostep's, Dovesong's, and my powers anymore. How did your powers work in the Shadow Forest?" Nightsky was tempted to read Aero's mind, but knew that the tom would probably block him off. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 00:36, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You are wise not to trifle with my mind." Aero said, a tone of warning in his meow. "But that is none of your concern." he turned around, vanishing into the warrior's den. Archeye looked hotly at Nightsky. "You should of let me or Rainbow handle that." he said, following Aero into the warrior's den. Nightsky flicked his tail, turning around to see Echostep looking at him darkly. Something told Nightsky that Echostep and Archeye knew why Aero had been in there. "Stay out of the darker side of the forest's secrets. Countless cats have never returned from the pain and misery it causes; the mistake you could make would be devastating." came a dark and warning voice inside his head. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 18:06, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightsky shook his head to clear it, and decided that he would go and visit Frostbreeze. Before he could take one step towards the nursery, to his surprise, Moonkit came flying out of the nursery, wings batting furiously. And next to her, also flying, was Moonkit. "Moonkit? Could you explain to me why there's... two of you?" Nightsky asked. The two copies looked at each other and giggled, then suddenly an almost black tom dropped to the ground. "You seem to have forgotten I can change into other cats, Father. Including you," Blackkit chuckled. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 18:18, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I understand, Aero. Thank you," Archeye meowed to his friend before he slipped out of the warriors den to a waiting Rainbow. "So?" she asked, eyeing him critically. "It's for me to know only, until Aero says otherwise," he meowed apologetically. Skeeter came out of the den after him, his dark eyes narrowed. "We came here to get away from this, not to have it follow us," He growled, fading out. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 21:52, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainbow padded past Archeye and Skeeter into the warriors den. "What was all that about?" she asked her mate. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 22:40, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Nothing." he meowed tensely, flicking his ear to dismiss the questions. "Let's just say that I have my secrets; doesn't everyone?" Rainbow's eyes narrowed. "If you wish to be that way, fine." she muttered, turning out of the den, feeling a bit dissapointed when the tom didn't follow her out. He stood there, thinking, ''If I do tell the Clan my secret, what will they think? What will Rainbow think? Aero's mis-matched eyes blinked, and he knew, he realised, that he didn't have an answer to his own questions. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 02:52, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackkit suddenly disappeared, to be replaced by an exact copy of Nightsky. Nightsky's eyes widened, and the other tom chuckled. "Cool, isn't it?" he asked in Nightsky's voice. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 04:26, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainbow flicked her ear, sitting just outside her den. Aero looked in her direction, then quickly turned away once he saw she seen him. ''He's been keeping his distance since the day he saved Skyfoot from the Shadow cats... She flicked her tail angrily. I'm his mate. I deserve to know what's going on, --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 08:19, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Aero sighed, then padded over. "Look, there's a lot you don't know about me. I'm not sure you would want to know. But if you want, I'm willing to talk." he said bluntly, giving her a blank look. Rainbow flicked her tail again. "Come into my den." she meowed, leading him into the den. He folded his wings a bit tigher so he could fit into the somewhat narrow entrance, then sat down as he reached the back of the den. "Explain now?" Rainbow meowed. Aero shifted a bit. "Well.. My father is a Fallen Warrior. And I was once one." he admitted darkly. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 23:59, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainbow stared at the tom in surprise, then her gaze suddenly softened. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 00:52, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm glad Aero returned with Skyfoot, even though he did go into the Shadow Forest," Nightsky meowed to Echostep. "I just wonder what that was all about." Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 00:30, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "My mother- I don't know if she was a Fallen Warrior or just some rogue. I was born in their territory- I know it as well as any Fallen Warrior does..." the black cat shifted a bit, unfolding his wings as much as he could. "I don't like telling other cats- it makes me think that they'll judge me that's why I don't talk often. Silence is easier.. You can't be hurt if you don't spread lies." he muttered, keeping his gaze steadily on his tail-tip, which was on the ground in front of him, twitching faintly. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 01:09, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fluttershy flew to Rainbow's den and entered without calling, and was saying, "Snowsky just came to me and was coughing-" She stopped when she noticed Aero turn around. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I thought you were alone Rainbow, I'm really really sorry-" Fluttershy apologized rapidly in her soft voice, beginning to back out of the den. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 00:43, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That's alright, Fluttershy. Don't worry. I was just about to leave." Aero said politely, flicking his tail over her shoulders then slipping past the medicine cat. There was a cloud of undecided feelings hanging in the air, and a bit of shock. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:19, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans